


Electric

by draculard



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dubcon because Pikachu is asleep, Electricity, First Orgasm, Frottage, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: Ash is a growing boy, and with Pikachu cuddled up against him each night, they're bound to have some awkward encounters sooner or later.





	Electric

There was nothing Ash liked more than sleeping under the stars, his arms pillowed beneath his head, Pikachu snuggled into his side. He could fall asleep breathing in the fresh air with stars twinkling on the other side of his eyelids, emanating a soft, white light.

There was nothing he liked more than Pikachu curled against him inside the sleeping bag, emanating heat you couldn’t find in any other animal. When Pikachu’s nose rubbed against Ash’s skin, it sent electric sparks right through him, left him feeling tingly and warm. In his sleep, Pikachu shifted and laid his head across Ash’s lap, his skull weighing heavily between Ash’s legs, creating a pleasant pressure that had Ash half-hard. 

He shifted again, and this time an electric shock leaped right through Ash’s shorts and up the length of his cock. He felt himself growing more and more stiff, the tent in his pants pressing hard against Pikachu -- and the harder he pressed, the more unconscious electricity Pikachu gave off, vibrating right into Ash’s groin.

He stifled a groan and rocked his hips ever-so-slightly, pressing himself against Pikachu. Still asleep, Pikachu cuddled even closer, and now Ash’s entire body felt like it was sizzling with excitement. He felt tiny static shocks riding through his arms and legs, lightning pooling in his stomach and sparking so bad it might catch fire. His cock bobbed and twitched against his will, set alight by Pikachu’s manic energy. 

“Pika,” Pikachu breathed, talking in his sleep, and at that, another burst of electricity shot out of him and into Ash, going straight through his cock and traveling fast over his skin. His nerve endings screamed from the overwhelming joy of it, each of them standing on edge. His cock spasmed and he bit his lip as he came, spilling hot, clear cum into his shorts.

In time, the electricity faded and Ash managed to catch his breath again. He stared up at the stars, chest heaving, sweat cooling on his skin. Pikachu nuzzled against him, content and none-the-wiser.

In the distance, Ash saw a fork of lightning split the sky. A smile tore across his face at the sight of it; he lowered his chin into his chest, stifling an almost-hysterical laugh. His first orgasm -- who would have thought it would come from a pokemon? But he couldn’t think of anything more perfect, anyone he would rather share that pleasure with.

He sighed and settled back into his sleeping bag, felt the cum drying in his shorts. He’d have to wait till morning to clean himself.

He wouldn’t want to wake Pikachu. 


End file.
